Rumors
by Nyago
Summary: Luna perverted, Ginny is hopeful, Ron is furious, Draco is Sexy and Harry is blank. What more can you want when someone in school decides to implied to have seen you kissing your worst enemy? [Complete]


This is what happens when I get certain thoughts in my head….xD I blame all of you; really…Luna is…perverted because I love her that way. BTW English isn't my native Language so you will find mistakes, again sorry. This was done at 1 AM and there was chocolate involved….and some coke. The rest is blurry.

Disclaimer: I do not own D: if I did, hohohoho…poor Draco.

**"Rumors"**

_By: Nyago_

* * *

"You are joking, right?" Ginny mouth dropped as far as she could. There was no way in hell Luna was right. There was just no way…

"I saw it with my own two eyes, Black haired kid with a blonde one…it has got to be the only two boys in the entire school that are known to make such a wuss and then actually be lovers. I mean COME on, they argue all the time! Doesn't that get your mind going just a little bit?"

"Luna you are ABSOLUTELY insane…"

"That's why they call me Loony."

"No, no I mean…that's impossible! How can…Harry and Draco Malfoy?" Placing her hands to cover her eyes, Ginny try to maintain the rush of blood coming to her face. "You, my friend, have been reading too many of those muggle books…"

"I am telling! It was them! I swear the entire school is thinking about it right now!"

Ginny mouth-gasped, "You mean…you TOLD THEM?"

"Of course not! I am not THAT loony. I just got the word from some Raveclaw girl, saying that Snape called Draco and Harry to his office FOR that." Luna smirked, knowing it was the only reason.

"I can't believe it….I mean…" Turning bright red, Ginny shook her head. "Oh…sweet…Merlin...and you are SURE it's them people saw kissing?"

"Honest to my mother grave." Luna swore.

"You realize…my brother is going to have a heart attack right?" As in speaking on clue, a loud voice could be heard from the other side of the hallway. "WHATTTT! NO, I KNOW THAT'S NOT RIGHT. I KNOWN HARRY FOR 5 YEARS, THERE IS NO WAY HE IS WITH THAT…THAT FERRET!"

"You know, if I was curious enough…I would enjoy to see if your brother is a screamer when having sex"

"LUNA!" Ginny mouthed, Luna giggled. Within second another loud sound was heard, and Ron screaming had come to a sudden stop. "Let's go check it out…" Ginny replied desperately, running towards the location she heard her brother voice.

But upon arriving there, "Oh my…" Luna gasped as she stared, leading against Ginny shoulder from behind. In front of them stood a well pass out Ronald Weasley on the floor, Hermione by his side. "Sorry you had to hear that…had to knock him out some how…" Ginny couldn't help but giggle, even if her brother was knocked out by his own soon-to-be girlfriend.

"Well what are you three doing? Help me here!" Hermione replied, pointing towards Seamus, Dennis and Colin. "He will be out for a while but we just can't leave him here."

"It would if someone was interested in taking him…"

"Luna!" Another small giggle appeared and confusing looks from Hermione. Soon as Seamus along with Dennis lifted knock out Ron, the crow begin to disappear leaving Ginny and Luna to wonder the halls alone for the time being. "We better get ready for dinner soon…" Ginny broke the silence.

"Its too bad we can't get anything more out…I would have love to find out what happen too…"

"You are completely obsessed right?"

"The idea of two of the hottest most guys in school some-how getting it on, sounds very applying to me…" Although it did sound applying to most girls, Ginny still couldn't believe it. Harry Potter, the one she had long time crush is actually gay? Not that she had a crush on him anymore…it's been almost a year since she was over Harry but…being Gay? That would explain a few things about him not noticing girls…But what about Malfoy side? The way his reputation is as a Slytherin sex god, doesn't sound like he is interested in the same sex…even if he did run out of options. I mean…Ginny wouldn't mind liking to share a bit…No, no. Shaking her thoughts away, Ginny stared at her friend before replying.

"Pervert"

"Hmmm and you love me for it." Luna smile, hugging Ginny from behind.

"I say if I was the type to spread rumors, I would get a lot of it from this…" Cool but somehow aggravated voice spoke, making Ginny and Luna jump.

"Malfoy!" Luna spat out.

"The one and only Loony…so care to tell me who was the one that spread that ridiculous rumor about me and Potter? I will love to get my hands on them…." Draco words came out like venom.

"We…aren't sure…" Ginny hesitated in her words.

Draco Malfoy stared at the two before chuckling, "I know you two aren't smart enough to do something so stupid. But don't get me wrong, I am not complementing you…simply saying you know the difference from pushing your luck to actually finding yourself face to face with the end of the wand."

"So much for superior complex…wonders who decide to be on top tonight." Luna whisper to Ginny. "Oh that's just…"

"Having thoughts Loony? I couldn't help but wonder maybe you are stupid as you look."

"No in your lifetime Malfoy. There is a difference between thinking about it, and actually doing something about it." Luna responded, not showing a hint of been actually afraid of him.

"You have guts; I give you that…now Weasley…care to tell me WHO decide to say those rumors?" He eyed her, he always did. She just wasn't aware he did.

Ginny blushed a bit angrily, "I already told you I don't know. I just heard it from Luna, who heard it from her common room, it could have started by someone but who knows who now with all of the students in the entire school knowing your little show."

"For the last time Weasley, don't act or think like Loony here, else I might have to start to make certain arrangements…"

"Make all the threat notes you want Malfoy, I am not scared of them and for your information, I could care less who said it. So just leave me and Luna out of this alright? Come on Luna, we are going to be late for dinner if we don't hurry."

"Hold on there Weasley" Malfoy responded, grabbing a hold of one of her arms.

"Let me go!" Ginny ordered.

"Not for a while Weasley." Making his hold on her tighter, he lead her, towards the great hall, where everyone was supposedly having dinner at this very moment, not to far behind them, Luna followed.

"What are you trying to do?" Ginny tried to push off Malfoy hold.

"You see, if the school going to spread humors, might as well spread them right"

Ginny stared at him fooled, "Huh?" Before she had a chance to think about Malfoy words, the three teenagers were standing in front of the great hall entrance. "Ready to make a scene with passion Weasley?" Draco turn to face her; smirking. Pushing the Great hall doors open, he stares at the whole entire school. "WHO EVER DECIDE TO SPREAD THOSE RUMORS…" He began.

"What do you suppose he's trying to do?" Luna whisper at Ginny.

"I am afraid to ask…." Ginny responded, looking at Draco from behind. He was handsome, gorgeous even, but…he was a Slytherin and a Malfoy. The were never interested in someone as low and poor as Ginny. She didn't mind the Slytherin part, just the Malfoy….Shaking her attention to the matters in hand, Ginny stare into the eyes of Draco.

"Well Weasley, I am about to show you and you only for tonight the reason I am known as the Slytherin Sex god." Another smirk came upon his lips, before descending his face down to Ginny level. "I hope you enjoy it as much as I am…"

"Wha..?" Before Ginny could even question him, she was crushed, and the only thing that was in the back of her mind before she could even respond back, was the loud cheer coming from the background and Luna gasp, from her shoulder.

* * *

Few hours after incident in the Great Hall, Harry came around to visit Ron in his room at the hospital wing. Trying to explain to him about the rumor that was spoken that day and the talk with Snape he had earlier.

"So let me get this straight, you really aren't gay?" Ron eyed Harry nervously.

"Of course not! I am not sure who was the one they saw but it sure wasn't me. I mean I was with you at that hour it happened." Harry stated.

"Alright…feh" Ron breathed calmly, "You had me worried there buddy. So…then if we tell the school about it, you don't have to worry right?"

"Actually….we don't have to worry about it now anyways…Malfoy sort of did something...during dinner about that."

"Oh?" Ron was curious.

Harry gulped slowly, afraid the words he was about to say next would affect Ron even greater. "Yeah…he kind of…kissed your sister in front of the entire school staff…and the students…"

"Oh that's nice…..HE WHAT?" Before Ron got to move even a meter from his bed, Hermione had already prepare to knock him out for the last time that very day.

END!

I was…on crack, leave me alone alright? XD Review:D


End file.
